Lies for the Liers
by Kaci Renee
Summary: This story is about a fox demon named AnaMarie and a powerful vampire named Jakov. When they meet, Jakov feels he knows her, but how? Is she the angel from his nightmares? Can their feelings blosson? Summery Stinks! Please review, critisism wanted. Please
1. Sweet Blood

_**Preface- Dreaming**_

_Jakov's Point of View:_

_My mind was drowning in the blood slathered on my hands. It smelled like roses, arousing my senses greatly. My thoughts clouded with desire as my sight hazed out. The pale girl slaughtered in my arms lay still, gracefully silhouetting the deep red around her. I unwillingly gave into my desire, horror upon the child's face. I leaned in, sinking my fangs deep into her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed red as…_

_I abruptly woke up, worry ridden for the pale girl of my dream. Wonder consumed my thoughts, wondering about the girl._

**The rest of the story will be told in either Jakov's or AnaMarie's point of view.**


	2. Did I Mention How Much I Hate Parties?

_**Chapter One- Did I Ever Mention How Much I Hate Parties?**_

Jakov's Point of view:

I stared at myself in the mirror, still concerned about my dream, which I'd had for the past two or three weeks. The pale face of the girl was burned into my brain, her eyes serious even through her intense pain. I didn't know her, yet. She was like an angel, perfect in many ways. She seemed so real, like I could really taste the sting of her blood slithering down my throat. I could still feel the tingle, even after my dream had ended. It tasted sweeter than the sweetest chocolates, so much that I could hardly stomach it.

I quickly snapped out of my trance, the sound of the door opening startled me. I tousled my crimson hair slightly; my golden eyes smoldered. "Jakov!" A voice called from downstairs. It was my human friend, Aaron. I flew down the stairs, grabbing my coat as I ran. His brown shaggy hair was combed neatly to the side; his blue eyes ice cold beneath it.

"We're going to a party tonight, kay?" he asked impatiently. "It's for my girlfriend's birthday and she wants everyone there. Maybe you'll find someone tonight."

"I'd rather not." I replied glumly, the small girl still in my head.

"C'mon man!" he groaned. "She has some pretty hot friends; you're bound to like one of them eventually."

"I still don't feel like going."

"Why not?"

"I have a lot on my mind." It was true, I did. And it was all about that girl.

"Come on." He groaned again. "Just one night?" He pleaded silently.

"Okay I give in." I whined.

"Yes!" He yelled in relief.

***

We arrived at the party soon after we had left. You could hear the noise of the club blocks away. Aaron went straight to his girlfriend while I just stood among the crowd. I looked at the many women dancing, seeing if there was anyone suitable. They all flocked around me, as if there were no other men in the room. There were some beautiful women there, but none of them really caught my attention.

AnaMarie's point of view:

My friend Irina squeezed me into a horrifically short dress, making my pale skin stand out against the fragile material. This dress was a deep maroon, and strapless. I felt awkward, hoping my clumsiness wouldn't get the better of me. Her best friend's birthday party was tonight, and she was forcing me to go. She wanted me to meet some people, maybe even get a boyfriend. I was reluctant to go, and I didn't go down without a fight.

***

We arrived late, and the party was already started. All the girls who were there were around one man, who I can unwillingly admit, was completely adorable. I snuck through the crowd; I looked out of place amongst the other girls. I was pale, even with the lights dimmed. I wasn't dancing; I just wanted to get the party over with.

I looked at the man in between all of the other girls, who was actually standing still. My pale skin caught his attention and I walked away silently. He followed willingly, the girls following him. He shooed the girls and they groaned as they went the other way. His eyes stayed on me. His gaze did not waver as he swerved between the people dancing.

I got stuck in the crowd, giving him time to catch up to me. A drunken man put his arm around me and whispered," Hey baby." He fell over sickly, he was definitely hung over. It was awkward, and not the man following me. I struggled until I got free, heading for the door. I supposed I would walk home if I had to. I didn't want to stick around these slime balls any longer, even though I'd just arrived.

I quickly staggered through the door, trying to escape the alcoholic smell that loomed over everyone inside. I struggled on my heels, being bumped and pushed until I got across the street. The man still struggled through the people, his gaze still locked on me. I picked up my pace, seeing him running after me out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, this man never gave up. He was persistent and annoying.

I crossed went to cross the street, trying to make the man disappear. I took a few steps into the road. All the sudden intense pain shot through me body. Everything went black and I heard a man yelling. I felt my self drift of into unconsciousness slowly and painfully.

**So this chapter is finally done and I'm already working on the next so just be patient. We have freezing rain here so there's really nothing to do.**

**I hope you guys like it, and sorry about the cliff hanger. I don't like them either but sometimes it's necessary to do this.**

**Well enjoy! Please review**


	3. I Don't Even Know You!

_**Chapter Two- I Don't Even Know You!**_

Jakov's Point of View:

I was in pain. My back stung viciously where the car had hit full speed. I gradually tumbled to the ground, the woman I had followed out in my arms. She was already unconscious, even though she did not get the full impact. The moment I saw the headlights pointing right at her I jumped, throwing my arms around the stranger. This insanely beautiful stranger. This woman looked exactly like the one in my dream, maybe even better.

Her face was outlined by a halo of mahogany colored hair. She had wavy long hair, and the bottom curls were a bright white color, which stood out among the dark mahogany. Her pale face seemed as though it glowed in the moonlight, her pale pink lips revealing a row of perfect white teeth. Her long tangled eyelashes rested peacefully over her eyes. Her maroon dress silhouetted her petite shape like a glove. Her marble skin matched mine, which was unusual. This girl was a demon, which was the only explanation. Her tiny white fangs were sharp, drawing blood from where she had bitten her lip.

People screamed and gathered around us, people grabbing cell phones to call 911. I cradled the stranger in my arms as I stood up from the ground. People stared in awe as I stiffly walked away. Only some put away their cell phones, the rest only did when I gestured that we were okay. My Porsche was around the corner because of the party, and the excruciating pain made it seem so far.

I laid the girl in the back seat, and then climbed awkwardly into the driver's seat. I had to drive slowly; there were so many police around because of that stupid party. I had never liked slow things, but I had to endure it for the sake of the girl. I didn't know why, but I felt as if I had to protect her.

***

AnaMarie's Point Of View:

I woke up, my body sore and limp. I tried to sit it, but my body made that impossible. I looked down at myself, I was on a bed. A baggy t-shirt hung loosely over my tiny body, and my dress was gone. Wait, I thought. Where was I? Who changed my clothes? These thoughts clouded my head suddenly. I was afraid, very afraid.

"I see you are awake." Someone said from the doorway. A handsome man stood there. He ran a hand through his crimson hair, his topaz eyes glittering beneath his bangs.

"Um," I gasped in my trilling soprano voice," what happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

He walked casually over to the chair at the bedside. "Don't worry. I am Jakov Garibaldi, this is my house. I saved you last night from being hit by a car."

"Wh-Why?" I stuttered, his golden eyes entrancing me.

"Honestly," He started with a chuckle," I don't really know."

"Where are my clothes?" I questioned him once more.

"Um, I washed them." He replied, scratching the back of his head suspiciously," You smelled like a bar so I didn't think you would mind."

I stayed quiet for a while; I didn't know what to say. He'd been so kind to me, and I think I liked him. He was amazingly hot, with gorgeous golden eyes. His body was perfect and… what the heck was I thinking?! I couldn't believe I'd been so easily manipulated by his appearance.

Jakov's Point Of View:

The doorbell rang, it was Aaron. I had invited him over with his new _fiancé _for dinner last week. I had completely forgotten. I would have to hide the girl, whose name I still did not know, and keep my friends away. "Hello!" I said as I opened the door.

**NEW CHAPTER!!! Please check out my other story, Welcome to the Circus, if you like Twilight!! Review Pleasse!! Ill love you forever!!!**


End file.
